


Mr. Boggins

by WeirdyMcWeirderton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: This is just a little one-shot about how the whole 'Mr. Boggins' came about. Just me have a little fun through Fili and kili.
Kudos: 4





	Mr. Boggins

Fili and Kili turn their ponies down a path, keeping an eye on their surroundings. They are traveling to Hobbiton where they are to meet with their uncle before they embark on their quest to take back Erebor. Kili looks over at his older brother and watches him for a moment. Feeling someone watching him, Fili glances over and sees his brother watching him and Fili furrows his eyebrows in question.

“I wonder what hobbits are like,” Kili says, thinking aloud before turning back to look ahead of him. Fili shrugs his shoulders and looks ahead of him as well.

“I suppose we’ll see when we arrive there,” he replies with a furrow of his brow as he begins to think about this as well. They have never met a hobbit before. 

“Do you think Mr. Boggins will help us?” Kili asks with a furrow of his own brow and looking over at his brother once again. Fili rolls his eyes; he has lost track of how many times he has told his  
brother the Hobbit’s name and the younger Dwarf still gets it wrong.

“It’s Mr. Baggins Kili,” Fili corrects while fixing his brother with a look before looking ahead of him again. “And I hope so. We will need all the help we can get. Especially from a burglar.”

“Mr. Baggins. Baggins. Bag. Gins,” Kili begins muttering to himself. Fili smirks and shakes his head. Kili’s voice sounds next to him once again. “I wonder if Hobbits have a sense of humor.”

Fili snorts and looks over at his brother with a smirk on his face. Kili is looking ahead, but his mind is elsewhere and Fili shakes his head once again. Leave it to his brother to come up with the  
strange questions. Then, the question actually sinks in and Fili sighs before glancing over at Kili. Seeing the younger Dwarf watching the road ahead, Fili looks forward as well with a shake of his head.

“Even if they do, I doubt they are ready for you Kili. Hardly anyone is,” Fili answers before muttering the last part to himself with a smirk. Kili hears it anyways and looks over at his brother seeing the  
smirk on Fili’s face.

“I could say the same for you,” Kili says with a scowl, glaring at his brother. Fili raises his eyebrows and glances at his brother.

“What are you talking about?” Fili asks in mock disbelief. Kili cocks his head and raises his eyebrow, a smirk on his face. Fili shakes his head. “Any time I’ve gotten in trouble it’s because you’ve  
convinced me to take part in one of your schemes.”

“What about that time we switched all of Dwalin’s split wood with whole pieces of wood after he had just chopped it? He thought he was going senile,” Kili says with a grin, looking over at his brother  
an quirking a brow. “That was your idea.”

Fili scowls. His brother is right; it was his idea. Albeit, it was an incredibly creative and intelligent idea. A smirk plays at Fili’s lips but he catches it and straightens his back. Kili’s grin widens and  
he continues.

“Or that time we stuffed Oin’s ear trumpet with a piece of handkerchief and he thought he lost all his hearing? Or the time we put soap in Uncle’s pipe?” Kili says, pointing at his brother and his  
eyebrow rises hight. Fili sighs. 

“Okay, you have a point,” Fili replies as a smile appearing on his face at the memories. His eyebrows pinch together and he looks over at his brother. “Why would it matter if Mr. Baggins has a sense  
of humor?”

A mischievous smirk appears on Kili’s face and Fili realizes what Kili is getting at. Fili’s own mischievous smirk appears on his face and he chuckles. Many, many ideas begin to flow through the  
older Dwarf’s mind and his smirk begins to grow. If he is putting together these ideas he can only imagine what Kili is coming up with inside his own mind. 

“We will have to wait and see,” Fili finally says as more ideas begin to conjure inside his head. He is sure Kili’s list inside his head is twice as long at this point.

“I’m going to see how long I can call him Mr. Boggins,” Kili announces suddenly as he continues looking straight ahead of him. Fili looks over at his brother. Kili glances over at Fili with a smirk on  
his face. A smirk appears on Fili’s face once again and the brothers quicken their ponies’ pace. It’s not the worst they can do but it’s a good place to start. 

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili and Kili ride their ponies down the path in Hobbiton until they see the door with the glowing mark on it. The two brothers look at each other and grin, climbing down from their ponies and  
attaching them to the fence next to where two more ponies are tied. The two brothers walk up the path and to the door where Fili knocks on it. The two of them wait, Kili with a smirk on his face. Fili  
looks over at his brother and smirks as well, knowing exactly what his brother is thinking about. The door opens suddenly and the brothers turn to look, seeing what they assume to be the Hobbit  
standing in front of them. Bilbo makes a noise that sounds like a moan but the brothers don’t notice it.

“Fili,” Fili announces, looking at the small Hobbit.

“And Kili,” Kili says, trying not to smirk.

“At your service,” the brothers say together as they bow to Bilbo. 

“You must be Mr. Boggins,” Kili says as a smile appears on his face, even though Kili is trying to hide it. Fili is stone faced, forcing himself not to laugh at the look of annoyance appearing on Bilbo’s face. 

“Nope, you can’t come in. You’ve come to the wrong house,” Bilbo instantly says while shaking his head. He tries closing the door on the brothers. Fili instantly gives his brother a firm look, and Kili  
swiftly sticks his booted foot in the way of the door and stops it from closing.

“What? Has it been canceled?” Kili asks as he furrows his eyebrows and pushing the door open more.

“No one told us,” Fili says with his own furrow of his brow as he looks at Kili and then back at Bilbo.

“Can…? No…nothing’s been canceled,” Bilbo says, furrowing his eyebrows and shaking his head, confused at these questions. 

“Well, that’s a relief,” Kili says with a wide grin and a sigh. The two brothers push their way through the door, Fili as if he owns the place. Fili begins unloading his weapons on to Bilbo’s arms as Kili  
walks further into the house.

“Careful with these, I just had ‘em sharpened,” Fili says to Bilbo before following after his brother. Kili rounds the corner and begins scraping the mud off his boots with the edge of a chest in front of  
him.

“It’s nice this place. D’you do it yourself?” Kili asks as he looks around the room. Bilbo looks over and huffs as he sees what Kili is doing.

“Ah no, it’s been in the family for years. That’s my mother’s glory box can you please not do that?” Bilbo says as he looks at Kili with exasperation. Dwalin appears and puts an arm around Kili’s  
shoulders.

“Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand,” he says before leading Kili to the eating room. Fili follows after them. 

“Mister Dwalin,” Kili says with a smile aiming up at the Dwarf. Dwalin separates from Kili and walks over to his brother, Balin. Fili catches up to his brother and Kili looks over at him with a smirk.  
Kili grins at his brother before shaking his head. “Definitely no sense of humor.”

“No,” Fili says, shaking his head in agreement.

“Nice touch with the weapons,” Kili praises his brother with a grin, which Fili returns.

“The mud was perfect too,” Fili replies, his grin growing, which Kili mouth copies. The two of them begin laughing and then join Dwalin and Balin in shifting Bilbo’s furniture around.


End file.
